


Buttons

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: In bed, and shut up.
Relationships: Duo Maxwell/Zechs Merquise
Kudos: 1
Collections: 31 Days (2021), The Lemonade Cafe





	Buttons

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, January 3/Your silence is my favorite sound

Okay, okay, Duo probably _had been_ talking too much. Or at least saying things that didn't really need to be said. Not at the moment, at least. Not when Zecs already had him in bed and obviously did not care that it had not been made or that there was a new blanket which replaced the old ratty one which had caught on fire because he'd been soldering in bed again and he'd aired the place out but-- 

Yeah, that was probably why Zechs kept kissing him, or at least a good part of it. Maybe Zechs just wanted to keep kissing him, which also made sense but the kissing wasn't helping with getting their clothing off and Duo was pretty sure that was part of the plan, too. He would ask, but Zechs' mouth was on his, and his tongue was sort of busy anyway and they'd get there. 

And if the faint smell of burned synthetic blanket was a turn-off, well, it wasn't for Zechs. Not as he shifted enough to reach for the zipper on Duo's pants, which was about when Duo stopped worrying about the burned blanket smell anyway. He had one hand tangled in Zechs' hair, which was loose and hanging over the both of them, and the other on the warm skin of Zechs' back where his button-down shirt had been untucked. 

Finally, Zechs broke the kiss so that he could move a bit more and actually do something with their clothing, and for the briefest of moments, Duo almost said something about it. Instead he just reached for Zechs' buttons while shifting his hips to get his own pants off. That was the better option, definitely, and some things didn't need too many words. 

This really didn't need that many words at all.


End file.
